Panienka Hermiona Jane Bellatrix Riddle Granger Snape
by MedullaOblongataBlack
Summary: Wiele nazwisk, jedna postać. Seria o Potterze kryje w sobie wielką mistyfikację. Poznajcie tę historię z innej strony. Choć pierwszy rozdział to kartki z pamiętnika nie całe opowiadanie przybiera taką formę.


4 września 1967r.

Kochany Pamiętniczku,

Dziś mamusia powiedziała mi, że tak naprawdę mnie nie urodziła. Mam zobaczyć moich biologicznych rodziców. Sprawdziłam w słowniku co to znaczy. Troszkę się boję, bo mamusia dodała, że oni nie są do końca tacy jak my. To znaczy... jak Ci rodzice, którzy mnie wychowywali. Tatuś powiedział, że potrafią więcej niż zwykli ludzie i przypomniał mi jak dzień wcześniej zleciała do mnie ta duża książka z najwyższej półki w biblioteczce -to dlatego teraz się zjawili. Trochę się boję, bo napomknęli coś o tym, że tamta para jest niemiła i arogancka. To „arogancka" też sprawdziłam. Jak już się z nimi spotkam, to dokończę dzisiejszy wpis.

To naprawdę było straszne. Moi rodzice (dziwnie ich tak nazywać) wparowali do salonu jak władcy świata, choć mogli mieć najwyżej trzydzieści lat. Ubrani byli na czarno, w bardzo długie, ciężkie szaty. Ojciec miał gładkie brązowe włosy, czarne oczy i wąski nos. Nie uśmiechał się. Na drugich rodziców patrzył jakby ich nienawidził, a oni siedzieli skuleni na kanapie, trzymając się za ręce i milcząc. Mama była piękna jak aktorka, miała długie, kręcone, czarne loki i ciemnoczerwone usta. Kiedy się uśmiechnęła z dziwnym błyskiem w oku, podskoczyłam lekko, ale potem, kiedy kucnęła przy mnie i zrobiła bardziej niewinną minę, zapragnęłam ją przytulić. „Moja córka" wyszeptała, a ja zaczęłam cicho płakać. To było takie przejmujące, obejmować obcą damę, a jednocześnie czuć do niej przywiązanie.

Potem ojciec wyciągnął kij, znaczy się, różdżkę, i coś na mnie „rzucił". Miało to zbadać moją „Moc i możliwości". Kiedy ujrzał rezultat wydawał się zszokowany, na tyle, na ile widziałam u niego jakiekolwiek uczucia. Najpierw sprzeczał się ze swoją żoną, a potem krzyczał na rodziców, że mają o mnie dbać. Dziwne -przecież dbali. Nowa mama powiedziała, że niedługo znowu się zobaczymy, jak ojciec jej pozwoli. Myślę, że to dziwne, ale ją kocham.

Hermiona

19 września 1978r.

Drogi Pamiętniku,

Oto i moje urodziny. Jestem już praktycznie dorosła. Kiedy przeglądam moje pierwsze wpisy, śmieje się. Nie znałam wtedy świata, nie doświadczyłam zła. Chciałabym wrócić do tamtych lat. Nie mam łatwego życia -w ukryciu, stojąc rozdarta między początkiem wojny czarodziejów, a zimną wojną zwykłego świata. W dodatku mam również dwie rodziny- na pokaz uroczy mugolscy Granger'owie, a po prawdzie pani Black i tajemniczy pan Riddle. Może niedługo i ja będę go musiała nazywać Voldemortem? Kto wie. A zresztą i tak się z nim nie widuję. Jedyne oparcie stanowi dla mnie mama, która odwiedza mnie regularnie, dwa razy w tygodniu. Czasami podróżuję z nią do świata magii, ale zawsze pod wpływem wielosoku. Brakuje mi spotkań towarzyskich, mężczyzny, wiem jednak, że nie mogę się pokazać. Moje urodzenie przysparza mi za dużo wrogów.

Nikt nie wie, że istnieję i tak musi pozostać. Odkrycie oznacza śmierć. Ten prosty rachunek gwarantuje mi śmierć za życia -usychanie z samotności. Z moimi opiekunami już praktycznie nie rozmawiam. Zbyt od nich odstaję, choćby dla tego, że korzystam z magii, której uczy mnie matka. Gdyby nie wrogowie mojego ojca, mogłabym iść do Hogwartu. To jedno z moich największych marzeń. Innym jest cofnięcie się do przeszłości i ostrzeżenie mamy, by wiedziała w jakim potworze się zakochuje. Może nie było by mnie -owocu chorej miłości. Trudno. Wolałabym to, niż patrzenie, jak mama się męczy. Mimo wszystko cenię jednak moje życie. Ostatnio zaczęłam chodzić do kościoła i znajduję tam dziwny spokój, który rozgrzewa mi kości i wywołuje zadumany uśmiech na twarzy. Rozwiewa też myśli o samobójstwie czy choćby ucieczce. Przynosi akceptację. Muszę trwać, szczególnie dla matki, a może kiedyś jeszcze zrobię coś dobrego.

Pełna nadziei -Hermiona.

5 grudnia 1979r.

Pamiętniku,

Dawno już nie prowadziłam wpisów - przeprowadzka zajęła mnie niezmiernie. Ileż to uciech związanych z wystrojem nowego wnętrza, ze zmianą okolicy. Zdaje mi się, że zrywa się we mnie życie, jednak właściwie nowy dom ma z tym niewiele wspólnego. Poznałam kogoś. Mężczyzna ten przyjął niestety znamiona mojego ojca, jednak mimo wszystko chowa w sobie wiele rozumu. Jest oczywiście popędliwy, czasem cyniczny, jak reszta tej hałastry, jednak ma w sobie coś, co do mnie przemawia. Mam jednak wielką zgryzotę – mężczyzna ten jest już zakochany i w dodatku nieszczęśliwie. Staram się mu być serdeczną przyjaciółką, jednak on głuchy jest na podszepty o szczęściu i uśmiechach. Gorąco pragnę rozjaśnić jego chmurne czoło, jednak na razie nie mam takiej mocy. Mogę jedynie liczyć, że Bóg sprzyja moim zamiarom i że mimo posiadanych przeze mnie mocy (które, muszę w to wierzyć, sam mi ofiarował) nie odwróci się ode mnie. Dzisiaj zobaczę mojego drogiego przyjaciela, ponieważ ojciec zwołuje zebranie swoich Śmierciożerców. Od rana panuje w pałacu wielkie wzburzenie. Mam nadzieję, że to znamię klęski Voldemorta. Czcij ojca swego i matkę swoją? Matka musi tu wystarczyć, chociaż ostatnio też coraz częściej przebywa z nim niż ze mną. Zobaczymy, co przyniesie los.

Hermiona


End file.
